Mortals Meeting Demigods
by MyWayofWriting
Summary: This is my take and your take on how mortals will meet the demigods! If you want your idea to be one of the chapters in this story, all you have to do is comment or DM me. R&R. Make sure to follow and favorite! -MyWayofWriting


**Hello people who are reading this! Apparently I've been reading a lot of fanfics of Percabeth meeting Mortals, or Mortals meeting Demigods, etc. So I decided that I would make one too! Hope you guys enjoy! :D**

Melissa's POV

Today was the day. Your probably wondering what I'm talking about. Well today is prom and everyone from my crew is pestering me about how Percy Jackson is going to ask me out as his date. I would just shake them off and ignore them. But I always wonder if he's ever going to ask me.

Percy says that he has a girlfriend. He even showed us a picture of her once. But we don't believe him.

~flashback~

"I don't get how you guys don't believe that I have a girlfriend!" Percy exclaimed.

"She has pretty blonde hair that curls and cascades down her back. She also has intimating gray eyes that can scare you but are gorgeous," Brad mimicked him. Percy just groaned.

"You know what? I'll just show you a picture." He said and opened his locker it was actually neat and that's really shocking since Percy is...well he's Percy.

He took out a picture that was taped in the inside and handed it to Brad for everyone else to see.

"Is that enough proof for you?" He asked. Jack just smirked.

"Dude. She's too hot to be your girlfriend," Jack said.

"She must be photo-shopped," Jessica reasoned.

"Nah I doubt it. I mean Percy can't even control a computer. Let alone do Photoshop." Alex said. Percy smiled.

"See she believes me." Percy said.

"I never said that you did. Someone must've done it for you." Alex said. Percy just grabbed the photo from Jack and shoved it into his pocket just when the bell rang.

"I'm gonna go to class." He said and walked away.

Jessica looked at me.

"Don't worry Mel, he's only saying that to play hard to get with you," She said. We linked arms and went to class together.

~end of flashback~

That was just yesterday and now it's prom day. I feel exited, nervous and scared. I mean what happens if Annabeth is actually real and is Percy's girlfriend? I shook the thought out of my head.

Once I grabbed the stuff out of my locker, I closed it and turned around to find Percy there.

"You scared me!" I exclaimed and playfully pushed him on the chest. He chucked.

"Will that's what best friends are for. Scaring and caring," he said. And I laughed.

"So anyways. Today is prom, and I was wonder if this corsage is perfect?" he asked. I almost thought that he was gonna ask me to be his date now.

He took out this corsage that had a grey flower. It wasn't dull or ugly-looking. It looked magnificent. The petals had an ombré white and the center was a blue color that would change whenever you would look at it from a different angle.

I was shocked.

"Wow Percy. It looks beautiful. The girl must be very happy." I said and smiled.

"Yeah she's going to be very happy. Umm, when you bring a girl to prom, do you think she'll dance with a guy that has two left feet?" He jokingly asked. We both laughed.

"The girl will like the guy no matter what." I said and smiled at him. We started walking to Science class.

"Thanks. So who's taking you to prom?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No one. I guess I'm going alone," I tried hinting.

"Nah. You'll have a date to prom. I mean what kind of guy wouldn't want to go to prom with a beautiful girl like you?" He said. I blushed a deep red.

"Thanks, Perce." I said. We entered Science class and started.

~LINE BREAK IGNORE~

Now I'm here at home getting ready for prom. I'm wearing a grey dress that has a sweetheart neckline and a belt that is above my waist showing how tiny it is. The dress just stops right above my knees making it the perfect dress to dance in.

My mom came in the room and stared at me.

"My baby is growing up." She said. I laughed.

"Mom, I'm going to prom, not getting married." I said. I just finished curling the last piece of my hair and stood up to hug her.

"So who's your date?" She asked. I looked down.

"I don't have one." I said.

"Well maybe during a room a guy will ask you to dance to a slow song playing and you never know, he might be your date." She said. I looked at her and smiled.

"That's why I love you." I said. She smiled. We both heard a honk. I looked outside my window and Percy was there!

"Uh mom, I have to go like right now," I said and grabbed my purse and ran downstairs in my heels.

"BYE GUYS! I'M GOING TO PROM!" I yelled out loud.

I opened the door and saw Percy leaning against his car one his phone. I slowly walked up to him.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey. Umm my girlfriend kinda ditched me last second on prom and since you didn't have a date, I was wondering if you would be my date to prom. As a friend you know," he said. That broke my heart a little but at least Percy is taking me to prom! I'm so exited.

He opened the door for me to the passenger seat for me and I stepped in and sat down. He closed the door and went into the driver's seat to sit and drive.

"This car is really nice." I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Thanks. I got to his from my dad. It was a birthday gift after umm doing something really important." He said. His phone started to ring.

"Umm I'm going to put this on speaker. Do you mind?" He asked.

"No, I don't mind at all." I said and smiled at him. He smiled back. He pressed the answer button.

"Percy?" I heard a girl's voice.

"Yes Annabeth?" He asked.

"Umm I got off work early today and I was wondering if you were still up to prom? I'm just going to have Leo and Calypso drive me to your school since they go with you. Is that ok?" This so a called Annabeth asked.

"Yes! Thanks you so much Wise Girl. You're the best." He said while grinning.

"I know I am. Well I got to go I-" I heard some rustling noises and then a mans voice.

"So man, how's life?" I'm assuming this was Leo.

"Leo! I was talking to Annabeth you idiot!" He screamed. We arrived at the school parking lot.

"Sorry dude, but seriously once you see Annabeth you're going to start drooling. Why? Because we went back to camp, and apparently Selena put makeup on her. Makeup! Annabeth never wears makeup!" Leo exclaimed. My hopes of Percy being single kind of got ruined, but maybe Annabeth already has a boyfriend and that she and Percy are going as friends.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Look I'm already at school call me later." Percy said and hung up.

"My friends can be pretty weird. But I've known them since like I was 12 so they're cool." He said. I nodded. I went out of the car and started walking with Percy to the school dance entrance.

"Tickets please?" One of the faculty said. I got mine out of my purse and handed it to him and Percy got his out of his wallet and handed it to him.

"You may go in." He said and we both entered aloNg with other people.

I was stunned by the decorations, it was amazing! This year's theme was Greek and I must say that it was awesome. There were different sections for different gods and no one dared to sit at the Poseidon table.

"Wow, amazing right?" Percy asked.

"Yeah it's so beautiful." I said. Percy nodded. He looked down at his phone.

"I've got to go. Apparently they're here." He said and ran off before I could say anything. I was debating whether I should sit at the Athena tables or the Poseidon tables. I chose Athena cause why not.

~imaginary line break coming through~

It was 8:00 already and prom has been going on for an hour and Percy hasn't been back yet. Just when I was about to look for him, he came back.

"Percy! I was wondering where you were since you've been gone for an hour." I said. Jessica came by my side.

"Uh yeah. I was busy doing some stuff." He said. Now I looked at his appearance. His hair was more ruffled, face all pink, and lips slightly swollen and red. I shook the thought out of my mind.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Touch some stuff up on my makeup like us girls, you know." I said and dragged Jessica along with me.

"Ok not to be mean or anything, but it looks like Percy was just making out with someone." Jessica said while we were walking to the bathroom.

"And how would you know?" I asked her.

"Well his appearance is so obvious. I think his girlfriend is real." She said.

We arrived at the bathroom to be greeted by 2 girls. One was putting on lip gloss, while the other was taking off her makeup.

"Oh uh hi." The blonde one said.

"Uh hey. I'm Melissa and this is Jessica." I introduced to both of them.

"I'm Calypso and this is Annabeth." I remember hearing those names but I don't remember where.

"We're just here to re-do our makeup. No offense, but why are you taking of your makeup?" I asked Annabeth.

"Makeup makes me feel all icky. And my boyfriend says that without makeup, I look even more 'gorgeous'," Annabeth said. I nodded.

"We should go now. It was nice meeting you guys." Calypso said and they both ran off to who knows where.

"They both looked nice. Especially Annabeth, I mean her midnight blue dress is amazing!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Yeah let's go back." I said.

~line break is back again~

When Jessica and I came back to the dance, a slow dance was about to come announced from the DJ.

"Uh hey, Melissa?" I turned around to come face to face with Percy.

"I was wondering if you would like to d-" He was cut off by someone behind him.

"I'm back. Miss me?" Apparently it was Annabeth.

"Oh my gods! Annabeth you're here again! I was wondering where you were after we did some stuff." Percy smirked. I was very confused.

"Umm Percy? Who is this?" I asked. Even though it was a dumb question.

"This is Annabeth, my girlfriend." He said. Girlfriend?!

"So she's real." I stated. Annabeth looked at me confusingly and nodded.

"Of course I'm real. Why wouldn't I be." She said.

"Because everyone here at our school thinks that Percy has a made up girlfriend." I said while crossing my arms.

"Ok. I'll see you around Melissa." Annabeth said and walked away.

"So what were you going to ask me Perce?" I asked him.

"Nevermind." He said and went off to find Annabeth.

I felt so awkward since everyone was slow dancing. I was hoping for Percy to ask me to dance with him but then Annabeth came.

I sighed. I looked towards the Poseidon table and I saw Calypso and Leo slow dancing while Annabeth and Percy were kissing.

I guess Percy never really liked me. He just acts so friendly in a way that made me like him.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I turned around. It was Chad. I've seen him in my classes before and I must admit, he's cute. He also has an amazing personality.

"Wanna dance?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

He took my hand and we started to dance. My head leaning on his chest and his head resting up on top of mine.

Happy endings always happen. Even the with the unexpected person.

~line break~

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**WANT YOUR STORY IDEA TO BE IN THIS STORY?**

**Since I don't want this story to be just my ideas, I want them to be yours too! **

**So if you want one of your ideas to be one of the chapters in this story, you can comment down below or DM me. **

**Anyone can enter. If you don't have an account on Fanfiction, you can still comment!**

**I'll be choosing one person every time. You can enter 2 times only per chapter posted. **

**Once the winner is chosen, I will announce it on the next chapter. There is one winner for every chapter so be on the lookout for that! :)**

**I will be posting one chapter every week.**

**Until next week, bye!**

**Also, what do you guys want me to call you? Demigods, daughters and sons of gods and goddesses? **

**Please include that in your comment if your commenting. Bye guys!**

**-MyWayofWriting**


End file.
